Alecto remembered
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: sequel to my story "Momma Bear"  Alecto, Blaine's mom remembers  the first time she met Kurt and other events in Blaine's life
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to njferrell for the suggestion**

Alecto Anderson was exhausted from another long day of work. Being a fashion designer was not what it was cracked up to be. She used to be a model walking the runways of Europe, in fact it's how she met her husband. He was one of the observers brought by a friend who was writing an article about the show. As soon as they laid eyes on each other they froze. Alecto forgot to turn and go back off the catwalk. After 5 months they got married and a year later they had cooper and then several years after they had Blaine. Alecto was lucky she kept her figure. With Cooper she craved vegetables it was Blaine who made her crave Pizza, chicken wings and blue cheese burgers with jalapeños and bacon. She loved her boys and her husband. Alecto got in the driveway of her house noticing Blaine was home. The mother of two walked in

"Blaine you home?" she called no answer. Alecto decided to finish the laundry before she watched Ellen in the den. She walked upstairs with the laundry basket tucked under her arm and started picking stuff up. This is what happened when you were the only woman living with three men. Cooper was in Hollywood being a successful actor but for some reason her husband and Blaine managed to make more of a mess then all three boys combined. Alecto wondered where Blaine was since his car was in the driveway.

"Probably jogging" she thought. Alecto went to her youngest sons room knowing Blaine loved to leave his socks around. As She walked in

"MOM!" Blaine yelled. Alecto dropped the basket and shielded her eyes.

"Oh my God Blaine I'm so sorry I thought you went out running." Alecto had stumbled in on something she thought she would never stumble into.

"Kurt how are you honey?" she asked awkwardly.

"Uh…good Mrs. Anderson."her sons boyfriend anwsered embarrassed.

"How's your dad?" she asked her second question.

"MOM!" Blaine repeated in mortified shock.

"Oh right I forgot sorry." And with that she grabbed the laundry basket still shielding her eyes and left the room closing the door.

"Just tell me your using protection?" Alecto called only to be answered by Blaine shouting Mom, the tone still horrified.

"Sorry " she went to the kitchen. The mother of two was going to have a cup of tea bit after that embarrassing display she needed a drink. Alecto had to remember she wasn't a mother of two but a mother of three for she considered Kurt to be her child. She thought he was wonderful and how he made Blaine so happy made him even more wonderful. It was then she remembered how she met her son's boyfriend of two years.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 2:**

Kurt was excited to be going to Blaine's house for the first time ever. He had just started Dalton, being part of the warblers and Blaine just made it better. Blaine invited Kurt to do homework at his place and Kurt jumped at the chance. The house was a large mansion with a mixture of gothic and Victorian architecture. As they got inside Blaine called out

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen sweet cheeks" a feminine voice called back. When both boys went into the Kitchen Kurt was stunned by the woman before him. She was tall and curvy. She looked like she was in her early thirties late twenties. Blaine's mom had long black hair and was dressed in jeans and a tank top. He never saw a mom like her before. She had eyes that matched Blaine's and pale skin. Blaine hugged his mom and they kissed each other on the cheek.

"Mom this is my friend Kurt." Blaine introduced. Blaine's mom's face lit up and she embraced Kurt in a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Kurt Blaine just raves about you."

"Mom" her son muttered embarrassed. She ignored him and added

"Call me Alecto"

"As in the furie Alecto?" Kurt asked.

'My fathers a professor of Greek mythology and being the youngest of four sisters and three brothers you need to be tuff." Kurt smiled at this.

"Ok you two sit. I prepared you both a snack." Both boys sat at the kitchen island as Alecto pulled out two large root beer floats from the fridge.

"Figured you both could use the sugar rush besides you two are too skinny and Blaine don't give me that high metabolism bs" she laughed.

"Where's your bathroom?" Kurt asked.

"Down the hall take a left, you can't miss it." Blaine instructed and Kurt left the kitchen. Alecto smiled at her youngest son.

"Blaine he is so cute… so you gonna tap that?" Blaine spat out a mouthful of his float.

"MOM?" He was crimson with embarrassment.

"Oh Blaine I'm just teasing you of course date him before you start boinking him." Alecto seemed not to understand Blaine's embarrassment.

"Kurt's just a friend that's all." He insisted.

"No, Wes and David are just friends. Kurt is something more and I think you should pursue it." Alecto smiled as she leaned on the counter with her elbows.

"If you like him so much why don't you date him?" Blaine joked.

"Honey I'm in the fashion industry I'm around enough gay men as it is." Blaine made an attention-seeking cough.

"And you" she smiled as she pinched his cheek.

"But seriously baby doll you sing flirty duets with him and every time you mention Kurt's name you glow."

"Mom you know I haven't had a boy friend before this is new to me I'm not Cooper who can get all the girls."

"Hay when do I ever compare you to your brother?" she asked.

"Never" Blaine answered.

" Exactly plus Kurt would be a fabulous boyfriend. then I could stop asking your brother how his chippys doing."

"Mom Cooper really likes Daphne, she is his girlfriend after all."

"Blaine saying things like that slowly kills me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mom who said if you love the person I will be happy for you know matter what?" Blaine reminded.

"Me" She muttered not looking at the teenage boy.

"Well I guess when she and Cooper give me grandchildren I may like her." Alecto softened.

'Well at least he will " Blaine chimed. Alecto's eyes widened.

"Oh hell no buck wheat I don't care if you need a woman or a turkey baster you are giving me at least three grandchildren that's an order." Blaine saw the joking demeanor in what his mom was saying but he knew she was somewhat serious. Kurt had returned from the bathroom.

"Oh Kurt we where just talking about you."

**To be continued:**

**I know this chapter was more of a mother son interaction but don't worry there's more to come.**


End file.
